Easter Treats
by GingerWitchWriter
Summary: Hermione is home from her final year at Hogwarts for the Easter holidays. Already she is becoming stressed about taking her N.E.W.T's in a few weeks. Ron knows exactly how to get her to relax! Rated M because it's a bit naughty in the end and because Ron has a potty mouth!
Sorry...I know it's been awhile since I posted my last story and I had intended to do these every couple of weeks. Have had technical issues (my laptop is being fixed at the moment - currently having to use my brothers) and had health problems the last few weeks, and...I confess to being a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews last time, but I realise a few awesome reviews are better than loads of negativity. So, thank you to those few who take a moment to write something.

Anyway, I am back with a nice Easter treat for you. Hope you enjoy and if you do, please, please leave me a review - just a couple of words would do :)

Oh...it gets a bit naughty towards the end, so maybe don't read if you don't enjoy that kind of stuff!

x

* * *

Easter 1998

A cluster of giggling kids collided with me as I turned to enter the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley, vaguely recognising them as first years from various houses at school. They were far too preoccupied with the packages they clutched to their chests or peering into paper bags and whispering excitedly about them to take any notice of me. Which relieved me for two reasons – one the fascination over my supposed heroic status was hopefully fading. And two, I knew who to look out for should any banned WWW products make it back into school after the Easter holidays.

"I hope you're not selling those kids any illicit products to terrorise the school with!" I called to George who was busy working at the cash register.

"Ah, the lovely Ms Granger." He looked up at me briefly with a smile, before turning back to his customer to hand him his change. "There you go sir, two sickles and five knuts change. If you pop in before Easter Sunday, I'll have more of those dragon eggs in stock by then," he assured the man, who thanked him, pocketed his change and collected his package from the desk.

On his way past, the man stared at me, giving me the once over and then gave what I considered to be a rather creepy sneer, especially considering he looked to be about 20 years older than myself. I ignored him and turned quickly, petting the newly hatched Pygmy Puffs in their crate – bouncing around like purple and pink cotton balls.

Fred's huge portrait, hanging behind the desk waved to me from above his brother's head. "The lovely Ms Granger indeed. Here to find our ickle Ronnie I assume?" He winked as George grinned up at the image of his departed twin.

Ron had written to me about this new addition currently hanging in the shop and how he wasn't sure it was such a good idea. On one hand he could understand how his brother would want to honour Fred as one of the entrepreneurs of the business and inventions in some way. People should know about him. But, Ron suspected George had long conversations with the image immortalised on canvas and he didn't think that was very healthy for his older brother. I had tried to suggest to Ron that perhaps it was a coping mechanism for George and if it helped, then maybe it was a good idea. But now, I was starting to agree with Ron's initial concern.

"Really George?" I asked, after checking to make sure the man had left. "Dragons eggs?" I shook my head in exasperation. How in Merlin's name was he legally trading in dragons eggs?

George laughed. "Oh, you need to come by more often. Always good for a laugh," he grinned and patted my shoulder as he slid from the register and went to straighten a few shelves. "Relax, they're not real dragon eggs Hermione," he added with a sigh when he caught the look I was still giving him. "Even I'm not that risky. They're just a novelty item for Easter."

"So, what do they do?" I wondered whilst gazing up and down the aisles in the hopes of finding my boyfriend. We were supposed to meet up for lunch.

George turned from the shelf, a proud look on his face. "Well, when they hatch, there is a dragon inside. Not a real one mind you, it's just charmed for a day to fly around and stuff. The kids really seem to like it," he explained with a small shrug.

"And let me guess, the kids then badger their parents to buy them a new one once the charm wears off the first?"

"Why, how could you think that of me?" He held his hand over his heart as though I had wounded him physically. "Honestly, you think I'd con people like that? Nope, I sell an additional charm extension pack for half the price of a new one," he grinned.

I shook my head again, wondering if he would ever fail to amaze me with his cunning marketing skills. "Well, this is all very fascinating, but is Ron around? I was supposed to meet him."

George sighed. "Yeah, he's in the back, stock taking for me. Why don't you go on through?" He waved me towards the storage room as he went to assist more customers heading to the register with their arms full of products. Business, it seemed, was still booming.

I didn't need any further encouragement and hurried through, eager to find Ron. I'd been home from school for five days already and yet I'd hardly seen him. He'd been able to meet me from the train and we'd actually managed a meal out that night with Ginny and Harry. Amazingly enough, we'd also found a few private moments to enjoy a quick fumble in the shed at his parents before he took me home. But the very next day he was called into work urgently and had to head out immediately on an important mission. I had to understand and I felt proud that he was being called upon for these crucial tasks now, but I still mourned the fact I was missing out on spending time with him. I'm not going to lie, it wasn't exactly easy kindling a fledgling romantic relationship with the long distance and absence between us.

Instead I filled my days spending time with my parents, visiting the Weasley's and endless frantic revision. I'd already started to panic about my N.E.W.T.'s coming up in the next couple of months. Though when Ron had owled me last night to let me know he was home safe and sound, I'd wasted no time in planning to meet up with him today for lunch and hopefully spend some quality time together.

Even if I could, I wouldn't have removed the smile that emerged on my face when I crept through the door and caught sight of him. He had his back to me, hefting around large, heavy looking boxes that made him grunt under their weight. The muscles in his arms and back rippled deliciously under his T-shirt and I was so caught up in watching him, impressed with both his body and his strength, I never even paused to consider why he wasn't using a levitating charm on them which would have saved him the effort.

Beside him, hovered a clipboard and quill, scribbling down figures and merchandise information Ron was dictating to it. With a huff, he set down one box, paused to swipe his currently longer ginger locks he claimed his Mother had been moaning at him to get cut, out of his eyes and turned to see what he had left to do. And that was when he found me watching him.

"Hermione!" His entire face lit up as he bolted towards me and within seconds he had me in his arms, his lips pressed firmly against mine. "I didn't realise that was the time," he breathed, kissing me again before I had chance to reply.

"Hey," I grinned at him, brushing those unruly ginger locks back from his face. I doubt he'd appreciate that I was in agreement with his Mother on this one – he could use a haircut. I just didn't like it anything getting in the way of my seeing his expressive blue eyes clearly. "Are you about ready?" I asked him, holding him in my arms and gazing up into his face. Even now, almost a year later, it still floored me that he was mine, that he loved me too and we were finally together the way I'd wanted us to be for years.

He sighed and turned to look behind him at the mass of boxes still waiting for his attention. His shoulders fell. "I still have loads to do," he replied, morosely. "It's taking me forever because apparently other spells don't mix well with these prototypes. So I have to do it all the Muggle way," he grumbled. "I'm only half way through and today is possibly my only free day before Easter weekend." He went on to explain.

"You mean you can't leave yet?" I whined. "But, Ron...we had plans! It's lunch time for heavens sake!" I checked my watch, noting it was already ten minutes after the time we'd arranged.

"I know love, but..." he shrugged. "I promised George and...oh fuck off!" He batted away the clipboard that had been impatiently nudging his shoulder, waiting for further dictation. "I can maybe stop for a quick break, but...I'll have to come straight back to work."

I felt the smile slide off my face instantly. I had so been looking forward to spending the afternoon with my boyfriend. A nice relaxed lunch and maybe a wander around the shops before hopefully finding some privacy somewhere to be alone. I'd planned for these few hours of bliss, scheduled the free time into the busy revision timetable I had drawn up and now it had all been thrown off.

"But...I planned for this afternoon!" I yelled at him, knowing it wasn't really his fault, but I was frustrated as I thought of the stack of books and parchment I had left littering my parents kitchen table. "I have homework to do and I need to start revising. I took time out to be with you, and now you can't even make it!"

"I said I'm sorry love." He kissed me again, hoping that would diffuse my annoyance. "We still have time to grab a quick lunch. And, I'll be off all Easter weekend, I already booked it with my boss." He reminded me. "We'll be able to spend time together then."

"But...I've barely seen you this past week already, I wanted to be with you today. And besides, I have planned all my revision times. I spent hours working everything out, I have to spend at least a day on every subject and McGonagall gave me some old exam papers for practice. Well, I might have begged her for them. Everything is planned down to the last minute, including scheduling time in to be with you and..."

"You schedule me in?" He asked softly, sounding hurt.

"The N.E.W.T.'s are only nine weeks away Ron! What do you expect me to do? Just wing it like you and Harry used to and hope for a miracle? I can't do that! I have to be prepared and I have to revise as much as I can. I need to know all of this..."

"You still have more than two months love, I think it's a bit early to be getting stressed about your exams." He laughed and patted my backside playfully.

"This is not funny!" I swatted his chest and stepped back from him. "You know these exams are important. I have to do well, I have to get good marks. This is my last chance and if I don't, I …"

"Hey, hey...I know. Calm down love," he tried to pull me back against him and frowned when I resisted. "Okay-" he sighed, "-first of all, you're bloody brilliant, so you have nothing to worry about. If there's anything you don't possibly know now, then it's obviously not important. Besides, when have you ever not gotten full marks in a test or exam?"

"Our O.W.L.'s, in our fifth year. I didn't get an Outstanding in Defence Against The Dark Arts, did I? And these exams are even more important than those. These are what people look for when I apply for jobs. This is for my future career. Don't you see Ron, I have to do well...people expect me to."

Ron huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, giving up on trying to hold me right now. "Hermione, the only person who ever puts unrealistic expectations on yourself, is you! Everyone else already knows your a talented witch. They know you're clever and with everything you've done for our community, I hardly think anyone is going to be looking closely at your grades. Besides, you know you already have a job offer when you finish."

"That is totally beside the point! If I don't stick to my revision plan, I will not be prepared. And then I won't do well. Do you want me to fail? Don't you care?"

"H'mione, love..." He groaned, knowing whatever he said was probably going to be pointless, but I gave him points for trying with me as I finally relented and let him pull me against him. "You know I care about you and what's important to you," he kissed the top of my head. "But, you need to relax a bit. If you're getting yourself this stressed out already, then you're not going to be in any good state to take these exams anyway. You have plenty of time. You're amazing and talented and you have nothing at all to worry about. You know more than the bloody exam boards do put together. Don't do this to yourself!"

"Oh, you can't possibly understand!" I shoved him away. "Just because you don't care about your education," I snapped again and began pacing the floor.

I heard Ron inhale deeply, perhaps I had been a little harsh there – I knew there were other reasons he couldn't return to school rather than just not liking classes. "I do understand Hermione. I have known you for almost eight years now, remember. I know that school and good marks and learning are all very important to you. But...I also know you get yourself all stressed about this when you don't need to."

"Huh!" I scoffed, barely even listening to what he was trying to tell me.

"What is this really about?" He asked then, folding his arms over his chest and regarding me closely through shrewd eyes. "I mean, if I didn't know you better, and I think I know you pretty well by now...I would think you were scared." He raised both eyebrows in question.

I stared at him, wide eyed, hating how astute he'd become these last few months, especially when it came to me. And then, alarmingly, tears pooled in my eyes. "I am," I whispered. "I am scared Ron!" I practically wailed. "I know what people say about me, that I'm a no-it-all, cleverest witch of my age, smart, brilliant..." I sniffed and paused to wipe my eyes as Ron watched me with growing alarm. I guess he hadn't expected this breakdown. "But, I'm only 'clever' because I take the time to study and read and revise. And if I don't do that, then I'm afraid I won't be clever any more. And if I'm not clever, then what am? Nothing! A nobody! A..."

Ron caught me around the waist, cutting off my little rant as he pulled me tightly against his body. "You'll be my incredibly beautiful and sexy girlfriend." He kissed my forehead. "You'll be Hermione Granger, part of the trio who helped save the magical community." He kissed my cheek. "You'll be the woman who drives me insane, in both good and bad ways. The only one who turns me on, who has shared every erotic encounter I've ever had." He kissed my lips. "You will be you, the woman I love." He deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around me and for just a moment, I allowed myself to be swept away by him and I buried my fingers in his hair and kissed him back, moaning against his mouth.

"Mmm, Ron," I wrenched my lips back from his. "You're distracting me!"

"That's the idea love," he smirked and jerked me towards him again. "You'll also be kind and compassionate to all beings. You'll be a good person and a good friend. You'll be stubborn and argumentative and passionate about things that matter to you. And you'll be about a million other tiny things that I love about you as well. But, whatever happens with your exams, you'll always be smart, because that is also a part of the person you are." His lips returned to mine, before trailing down my neck. I allowed my head to fall back with a soft sigh.

"How did you get so clever?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I had a good teacher," he murmured as his hand found my breast, tenderly caressing it over my dress.

"Ron..." his name was a sigh on my lips.

I felt him smirk against my skin before his other hand slid down my body, over my hips and down to my thigh where he began bunching my yellow cotton sundress in his hands, fingers skimming against the top of my legs.

"What are you doing?" I weakly pushed against him.

"You're stressed." He stated simply. "And, in our somewhat limited experience, I have already discovered that you, post orgasm, are the most relaxed I have ever seen you. I'm just trying to relax you." He explained calmly as his hands curled around my inner thigh, creeping higher towards my knickers.

"Ron!" I shrieked his name indignantly. "We can not do _that_ here!" I protested, mortified by the very idea as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. "What are you even...your brother is right out there!" I pointed towards the closed doors. "There are probably strangers out there!" My eyes widened in alarm as I also realised that little fact.

"And what would any of them need to come back here for? Just relax love...let me make you feel good," he pressed his lips against my neck again, brushing my unruly hair to the side as his fingers now skimmed against the gusset of my knickers. I bit my lip from his mere touch and let out an involuntary groan. Damn my body for betraying me - I could never resist his touch.

He was certainly right about one thing, we did have limited experience simply because we could never find time to be alone long enough to make love. Not even for a quick shag. After finally losing our virginity to each other, we'd managed a couple more times during the Christmas holidays – thanks to my somewhat empty house whilst my parents were busy looking after my injured elderly Great Aunt. We might have told his Mum a white lie about visiting her. Then there had been a Hogsmeade visit, which happened to fall over Valentine weekend. Ron had surprised me by booking us a room in the village, though we'd only had a few hours to enjoy it, since I still had to get back to school before curfew.

And we may or may not have sneaked off for a quick fumble behind the greenhouses when Ron and Harry had managed to come up to the school to see a Quidditch match, claiming to the Headmistress that they'd wanted to cheer Ginny on and pay friends a visit. McGonagall found it hard to deny war heroes a simple request like that. Ron and I had taken a walk after the match, leaving everyone else to go celebrate. We'd almost been caught that time by none other than Mr Filch. At the time we'd been petrified, now we laughed about it.

And now I was home from school for two weeks for the last time before the summer. Yet, besides the first night of the holiday when we'd managed that quick romp in the darkness of his Dad's shed at The Burrow, we hadn't really made love in a couple of months. It almost embarrassed me to admit that I needed him so desperately, that I longed for his touch. But then, sex was still very new to us and we were eager to learn. Hormones were running rampant in both of us and when we were together, it was almost impossible to resist.

After teasing me and encouraging my thighs to part slightly, he turned me in his arms, so my back was against his chest and I felt his fingers slip beneath the fabric, trailing through course curls to touch my heat. I gasped and bit my bottom lip again, almost embarrassed that I was already wet for him. He moaned in approval and murmured against my ear. "You're so hot, that's so sexy." He nipped my ear lobe as his long fingers separated my flesh. I whimpered in his arms, slumping back against his shoulders.

"Ron..." I murmured his name this time.

"Yes, love." He moved his fingers around, adding another and then another, sinking one inside me. I might have once had to nag Ron about his homework and that he didn't care about revising, but dammit – he was a bloody quick study at this. Already he had learnt what my body liked, how to work me so that I came undone so quickly. I was sure he must be some sexual expert or something. He always seemed much more adept at this than me.

"Yes, there," I whispered when he brushed against the swollen cluster of nerves begging for attention. He thumbed it with light, flickering touches until it throbbed and pulsed with need of release under his stimulation."Keep...keep doing that," I breathed, fighting to keep my voice down as I moaned.

His free hand held me up, stroking my breast through my clothing until my nipple pebbled against his hand. His lips were hot and wet against my neck and the fingers in my knickers touched me everywhere, increasing the friction as he moved his hand. I tried to grind my pelvis closer to his hand, my legs parting further in the process, giving him deeper access. I groaned and quivered in his arms, reaching up to grab hold of him, needing something to hold on to.

"Let it go love..." he whispered, sensing I was close. He kissed my cheek softly, letting go of my breast to hold me tighter against him. My fingers clawed at his arm so as not to fall over as my legs turned to jelly.

"Oh...oh, Ron..." I panted his name, eyelids fluttering closed and biting my lip to stop crying out as my release washed over me. My body gave little spasms against his fingers repeatedly and my head fell back onto his shoulder with a deep moan. "Oh...oh..." I manage to gasp one last time as he stilled his movements, just holding onto me whilst the sensations worked through me.

He pulled his hand out of my knickers and turned me to face him again, holding me in his arms as he kissed my forehead. I fell heavily against him; relaxed, satiated and blissful. "See," he murmured, kissing the top of my head. "You needed that."

I had to admit that he was right. I _had_ needed him, needed the touch only he could supply for that release and I hadn't realised how much. I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you," I told him, kissing his neck indolently.

"Love you too," he murmured, his lips smiling against me before placing another kiss on my skin.

Slowly, I came down from my orgasmic high and Ron smiled rather smugly as he let me go and took a step back to sit down on one of the boxes. He patted the space beside him. I sat down, resting my head on his shoulder, grinning away at him now all the stress and worry had left me.

"So, do you want to get some lunch now? I'll just tell George I'll be out for a couple of hours and...H'mione!" He yelped, his eyes widening in shock, watching as my hand pulled down the zipper on his jeans. "What are you..."

"What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes. Honestly, for someone who was getting to know my body so well, he really hadn't a clue about his own! "You can't exactly go anywhere like that, can you?" I nodded towards the obvious hard lump in his jeans. It seemed his distressing me, had turned him on. I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised – he was a man after all.

"I erm, well...it's...fine," he stammered, beginning to blush – the tips of his ears already bright pink.

"Shh," I whispered, popping the button on his jeans and slipping my hand into the gap. "Just...let me help." I kissed his chin before grappling inside his boxers and eventually pulling him free of his clothing.

Ron gulped as I curled my fingers around him and then moaned when I tightened my grip.

"Ssh!" I hissed. I might not be as awkward about touching him as I had been that first time, but I was hardly confident in my technique. And I certainly didn't want to get caught in the act. I kissed his mouth then, hoping to stifle his moans as I stroked my hand up and down his hard, hot flesh.

Ron grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut. "So good..." he muttered. "You have...no idea," he grunted, thrusting his hips towards me.

"Oh, I think I do," I mumbled, my own body still humming in pleasure. "Is this okay? Show me how you like it," I murmured, holding his eyes as my hand moved on him.

"What you're doing is brilliant," he smirked and then kissed my lips before placing his hand over mine, guiding me and muttering what he liked best. "Yeah, like that..." He hissed out a breath and clenched his eyes shut as I followed his instructions.

My heart was pounding in my chest, knowing what we were doing was incredibly naughty and risqué, especially in here. But it was exciting me too. I had the sudden urge to forget about lunch, to hell with shopping and even my revision could wait so we could disapparate straight to the nearest bedroom and strip immediately. How on earth had I become such a wanton woman so quickly? Wasn't it men that were supposed to be addicted to sex? Not that I was saying I was addicted, just...that I enjoyed it. A lot. I suppose years of sexual frustration for someone you didn't think liked you the same way could do that to someone once it was finally released.

Ron grunted and his breathing hitched, bringing me back to the present and what we were doing. I suspected he was close, he was so hard in my hand as he thrust his hips out towards me.

"Hey, Ron...I was just thinking..." A sudden voice sounded behind us as the door crashed open.

"Merlin's fuckin' bollocks!" Ron shrieked and almost leapt about a foot in the air as he scrambled around to pull his trousers up and tuck himself away all at the same time. He'd apparently lost the mood immediately. I stared, wide eyed at him as the pair of us blushed and I jumped off the box, incredibly grateful that we had our backs to the door and there were a couple of boxes hiding us from view.

"Language Ronniekins!" George laughed. "What's up anyway?" He was rounding the corner.

The pair of us shot one another a panic stricken glance. Ron finished sorting himself out as I wiped my hand on the back of my dress and checked to make sure I looked decent. I didn't want to discover that my dress was caught up in my knickers or anything.

"Nothing, fuck off will ya!" Ron replied to George, sulkily.

"Now, now. I'm sure your dear girlfriend doesn't want to hear language like that. What the hell are you..." He stopped talking as I heard his footsteps falter. "Oh...shit. Please tell me I am not going to find the pair of you fucking or something. Oh Merlin! The last thing I need to see is your pasty white arse!" He was finding this hilarious and he quickly rounded the box, finding nothing but the pair of us looking incredibly guilty with our bright red faces. He raised one eyebrow at us. "So...what you been up to?" he teased, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"None of your fuckin' business!" Ron snapped at him and grabbed hold of my hand. "And, I'm taking the rest of the day off!" He dragged me past him.

"Good! Because need I remind the pair of you, this is not a knocking shop thanks very much! Go get a room!" He called after us.

"Exactly what I was planning," Ron muttered only loud enough for me to hear as he pulled me to him and disapparated us to secluded privacy.

I smiled at him once I realised our destination – after all, it would be some hours before my parents were home from work!

* * *

Will post another soon. You might also be interested to know I have started writing a new multi-chapter Romione story - have about 4 draft chapters written so far.

Please make me smile and leave reviews...thank you!


End file.
